


Cookies in the Night

by kisses_and_cookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, baking cookies, but Harley has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisses_and_cookies/pseuds/kisses_and_cookies
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this...uh... Peter can't sleep and Harley keeps him company¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Cookies in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here and I wasn't going to post it, because it's basically trash, but! These two don't have enough content, so I hope you like it at least a little bit! :)

I wake up to a still dark room and groan. I must have fallen asleep while I was texting Peter. I always text him to keep him company while he’s out as Spider-Man and I always try to stay awake until he gets home. I hardly ever do. I roll over and look at my phone. There’s three texts from Peter:  
**Peter: **okay, i’m back.  
**Peter: **Harley????  
**Peter:**Goodnight, Harls

I’ll have to apologize for falling asleep on him again. The clock on my phone reads 3:02am and I let out another groan. It’s too damn early to be up, but I don’t think I’ll be getting back to sleep tonight. I’ve never been one to sleep for very long, I only need a couple of hours a night to get through the day. Ever since I moved to NYC, Tony’s been trying to make me sleep more, but it hasn’t worked. I got so used to staying up late doing mechanic work when I was still in school and then having to get up early for school that I’ve just gotten used to not sleeping much. 

I sit up and stretch. If I’m not going to be sleeping, I might as well be working. I’ll grab some coffee and head down to the lab, there’s an idea for the Spider-Man suit I want to draw plans up for anyway. I grab a sweater from the floor and slip it on, heading out to the kitchen. When I get there, I hear someone banging around in there, opening cupboards and sifting through them. Who is up this early? I guess it could be one of the Avengers. Sometimes they’re up in the middle of the night if they can’t sleep. I didn’t think any of them were in town though. Maybe Tony’s still up and is making food?

I round the corner and blink at the bright lights. I rub at my eyes and look up again to see Peter standing in the middle of the kitchen. He’s got flour in his hair and all over the counter and he’s scooping chocolate chips into the bowl I’m assuming has dough in it. 

“Peter?” My voice comes out raspy, still dry from sleep. Well, that was embarrassing. 

Peter whips his head up at my voice and spills the chocolate chips onto the counter. “Harley! I didn’t know you were awake. Wait, I didn’t wake you up, did I?” 

I shake my head, sitting at one of the bar stools that line the counter. “No, but what are you doing here? I didn’t realize you were staying the night.”

“Oh, I’m not, it’s just that I couldn’t sleep, so I came here to make cookies.” He shrugs and scoops up the chocolate chips from the counter and dumps them into the bowl.

“You swung over here just to make some cookies?”

“I mean, no. Well, yes, I guess technically I did.” He puts a tray of cookies in the oven and sits down next to me. “Sometimes, I get nightmares. Most of the time, I can go back to sleep, but sometimes, they’re really bad and I can’t go back to sleep. So, I used to hang out in the apartment, but I kept waking May up and I felt bad. So, Mr. Stark leaves a window unlocked for me. When I can’t sleep, I just come here and hang out.”

How many times since I’ve moved here has he been here in the middle of the night and I haven’t known about it? 

If I had known, I would have done something about it, hung out with him so he didn’t have to be alone. We could have done anything he wanted. I mean it when I say anything. I might have only met him a short time ago, but I would jump off a cliff to make him happy. The crush I have on him is giant, unavoidable, and probably going to leave disaster in it’s wake.

Now isn’t time to address it though, not if Peter needs a friend. “Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?” 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to listen to me talk about it.”

I place a gentle hand on his knee and he looks up at me from where he’s been twirling a piece of sting from his shirt between his fingers. “Peter, if you want to talk about it, then I want to listen, okay?”

The timer dings and Peter jumps up to get the cookies. When he takes them out of the oven, he grabs a couple napkins and puts a cookie on each one. He hands one to me, grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room. When he settles on the couch, he pulls me down next to him.

We sit like that, quietly eating our cookies before he finally speaks. It’s quiet and I can barely hear him. “Sometimes I dream about the Spider bite and the confusion and fear I felt afterwards, those ones aren’t that bad. Other times, I dream about being trapped under another building.” Another building? I’m going to have to ask about that later. “Tonight though was the worst. Everyone I cared about, May, Tony, Pepper,” he takes a breath and looks at me. “You. You were all in danger and I couldn’t save all of you and you all died. Harley, I should have been better. If I was better than I could have saved you.”

“Oh Peter.” I wrap him in a hug and feel tears wet my neck where his head is resting. I kiss the top of his head and whisper into his hair, “It’s okay. It was just a dream. You don’t have to worry about us, okay?”

I can feel him nod and press closer to me. And we stay like that, sitting in the dark together until we both fall asleep.

And if Tony finds them sleeping, curled up on the couch hours later, he doesn’t say anything about it. He doesn’t mention the oven being left on or the mess coating the counter. He might start stocking the ingredients for cookies because damn were they good. And he might take a picture of the two of them on the couch. But if he does, it’s only for him to know about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm still figuring out the formatting, so this has pretty bad formatting, sorry!


End file.
